


life goes on

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Help, M/M, who knows where it will take us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: this is somehow my first Marvey story...but my English is soooo bad, sorry...please, be gentle :)





	1. Chapter 1

The third night in a row and Mike is not sure if he has anywise slept since Granny funeral.  
There were not many people. Several members from the nursing home where she lived and several associates from his company. And of course, Harvey.

It was all in the fog. He knew he would come this day, but he was not ready. No one can prepare for this.

He read a lot about everything and even about death. He knew all about the phases of mourning. Everything was just a theory now. This pain you can not find in any of the books.

After she left he remained completely alone. He felt again as a little lost boy. Like when his parents died in a car accident. Grandma does everything in her power to make it easier for him, but ... and back then the nights were the worst.  
There was no mother wishing him a good night. There was no father to help him with homework. He even missed moments when he did something wrong and they were angry at him.   
He will never see them again. It is the worst thing to face.

And then, as it was now, he curl up and covered over head. Imagine a better world where such things do not happen. At least for a moment, the pain would fall and breathe almost normal.

He had no power to go back to work. At present, his genial mind was a blank panel. Actually, he did not care. Not for business, not for people. He wanted to stay here forever. Or at least a little longer. It was not fair. Nothing about this was not fair ... but life was not always fair, right?

 

Perhaps he had fallen asleep for some time when heard knocking. It is still unclear, but the knocking does not stop, and he hardly opens his eyes. He was unsteady on his feet when he got up and went to the door. Harvey stands there. "Hey" he says nonchalantly. He finds Mike worse than he thought. He does not want to upset him so just wonders if he can go in.

Mike comes back to the bed on his shaky legs, which Harvey considered as an invitation and comes in. He looked at the apartment. He was here before and it all seemed the same, as if no one lived here. Perhaps this is only his subjective opinion, because he was sickly obsessed with purity and minimalism, but now all it does not matter.

Mike did not look good. How did he not immediately realize when he was looking for a few free days after the funeral. How could he be so selfish. Mike had no one, only him.

"Mike ..." he called quietly as he sat next to him on the bed. He looked exhausted and pale ... he seemed to need superhuman strength only to open the door. When Mike still lays his eyes closed, Harvey decides in a moment.

He turned a few phone numbers. Order food, drink and some medication. While waiting, hang around and look for some clean clothes.  
When the delivery arrives, help Mike to sit in bed, feeding him as a little child. And that's a start. Let him take some rest, then help him go to the bathroom, undressed him and help him to shower.  
Dressed him clean clothes and while Mike is sitting in the blank, knows exactly what he needs.

Collect some of his stuff and call the taxi than take them to his place.  
Harvey was horrified by other people in his apartment, but Mike was something else.  
Mike is not quite aware of what's going on. Suits him attention and concern, though the pain was still there.

Harvey calls to take free days to a general surprise of all. Did this word exist in his vocabulary? Jessica and Donna tried to come to him, but he said there was no need. It will not last long. It is clear to them that this has to do with Mike though Harvey did not want to talk about it.  
He decides this is more important than anything else. He did not believe anyone would take care of Mike like him.   
But what did that mean?

Mike recovered slowly. He would walk to the apartment, take a look at Harvey's record collection, sometimes put some on the gramophone and the room fills jazz sounds which Harvey loved so much. He did not talk much, and Harvey waited patiently.

If he wanted to talk about it one day, he would listen to him. Now more than ever he thought Mike did not accidentally find on his way.

As the days go by, Mike is almost returning to normal, and Harvey back to work. He thinks he has recovered enough to leave him alone for longer, but does not ask the question when he will return to work.

Maybe that was not a bad thing, he once thought. Maybe Mike should make a big change and even find a new job. This will leave him to decide.

Mike was quiet and self-confident and Harvey first realized that their current coexistence was not uncomfortable, on the contrary. He loved the evening when he came back from work and they watched movies together. Over time, Mike knew to put some a humorous comment and Harvey was more optimistic about his recovery.

One night after a hard work day, Harvey came home to realize Mike was prepare dinner   
"Oh, I did not know you could cook?"   
Mike smiles "Granny taught me a bit."   
Harvey is happy for some good things that might mean that. Mike is able to work independently and even mention his grandmother without breaking down.

Now, as if a new dimension has opened in which Mike feels safe enough and can not stop. All night he talks about her. Harvey is glad to listen and happy about him. This is a good sign. Mike feels relaxed with him. This would do for very few people, but Mike is more special than everyone else.

After dinner they choosing a movie, and settles into a comfortable Harvey couch. It's less than ten minutes for Harvey to fall asleep and put her head on Mike's shoulder.

*

Mike seemed to shake off a centuries-old dream. He knows where he is and how Harvey helped him. He is aware of everything that has happened lately. Just, as if he just now realized it.

While Harvey's head on his shoulder and hears a silent breathing, as he smells his colon, overwhelms his peace. He wanted this to last forever. He knows Harvey's hiding behind a cold outside. Yet it was not quite clear to him why he did all this for him?

He knows why he would have liked it, but he did not know if his and Harvey's reasons were the same. Maybe Harvey helped him because he was a real friend. Maybe he was sorry for him, and maybe he just wanted to "fix it" just to get back to work ... maybe ... his brain worked again at maximum speed.

As he thinks, Harvey moves in his sleep and squeeze closer to Mike. It feels safe and good. So comfortable. Mike unconsciously smiled, and he closed his eyes.

After a while Mike opened his eyes and saw Harvey still sleeping. It would be better to wake him up and send him to bed. The tomorrow will surely have a stiff neck, and no one wants grumpy Harvey.   
Harvey is half aware of him when he wakes him up and helps him get into bed. Mike looked at him once more, kissed his forehead and went to the guest room...


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey does not remember exactly how he came to bed. He remembers only Mike's warmth and closeness. Although not sure if all was real.  
Now he stand up to make preparations before going to work. See that Mike has already got up and can not find him anywhere in the apartment.  
He's a little scared because not sure where he went. He was not entirely convinced that everything was fine with him, but he continue with dressing.

When he hears the front door a stone falls from his heart.  
"Hey" Mike said cheerfully "I brought breakfast."  
Harvey smiles.  
"I hope you have time?" Mike started to set up a table. Harvey was very happy to sit down. Of course there is always time for him.  
"I wanted to talk about something" Mike says "but can wait until tonight ..."  
"It's okay, say now" Harvey carefully listened.  
"Thank you" Mike looks Harvey right in the eye "but from now on I should go further. I'm going to inquire about the new apartment." Harvey smiles, both of them seem to think the same. The new apartment would be a good change, but Harvey does not say anything, let him talk. "I'd like to find something else, a new job ..." Mike hardly swallows. This was the hardest to say. But Harvey put his hand over the table and touched his "Whatever you think you should do, I'll support you ... I hope you know that..." Harvey whispered thinking he had said too much. Mike clench his hand and just said "Thank you again." All the words seemed small to thank Harvey for what he did. But he knew it was not even important. Among them, no need big words to understand each other.

When Harvey went to work, Mike took a cab to his apartment. Now for the first time he looks at the box which was handed to him in a nursing home after grandmother's death. Of course, she kept the pictures... Mike’s, his parents, a few old pictures when she was young ... Mike clutches the picture on his heart as he feels tears falling down his cheeks.  
When a little calm down he sees something else in the box. Letter. Headed to him. He wipes tear eyes and opens ...

"Mike,   
you were the most important person in my life. All I wanted after your parents' departure was to protect you. And then you grew up in a beautiful young man who had some bad choices, but all I got from you was unconditional love and care. Do not ever think I was sorry. I could not wish for a better grandson. Be assured I will continue to look after you. Forever.  
I love you,   
Granny."

Mike put everything in the box and took a deep breath. Finally he can and must move on. This shook him and made him think about the future.

These few years he worked with Harvey learned a lot and Harvey really did a lot for him. Now it was time to do something for yourself, but also for Harvey. There was no need to live forever in fear of someone discovering his secret.

There were many things he could deal with, and he was thinking even about going back to college.

He quickly found a new apartment and also a now job. For now the job is not nearly as challenging and interesting as the previous one, but he did not bother with it. Every new beginning was difficult, and most importantly he did not give up and fell to despair.

The next couple of months did not see Harvey often. It was difficult for him, and that was a temptation. When they rarely meet to have a drink, Harvey would ask him if it was okay and can he help him. Yet, Mike saw that he was missing him too.

They never talked about the firm, not because Harvey was hiding something, but he thought for Mike would be difficult. Over time, however, he realized that Mike was happy where he was. This was better for him. He had to admit he was not right when he was worried. The secret that could ruin their life was no longer threatening and they could be free to breathe.

Yet Harvey misses Mike now when he does not see him every day at work. Not only because of his incredible ability and magical mind, but because of something he would never admit aloud.

More than anything he miss the days when they lived together. Something that surprised him most. It was so comfortable and natural, like home... Time they had breakfast together, watching the movies or games during the night, weekends when Mike cooked, and most of all their conversations while some of his records were playing in the background.

He tried to be fair and let Mike meet new people. There were a lot of new opportunities ahead of Mike, and Harvey did not want to stand on his way.

*

Mike felt the same. He was grateful to Harvey for everything he did at work and for him privately. After the death of his grandmother he practically saved his life. He was most afraid of coming back to him, fearing that he is not a burden. Still he is ashamed of time when Harvey took care of him.

Yet he could not stop thinking about him. About their closeness that night. He wanted to feel something like this at least once more. Maybe that was just loneliness, maybe sadness, but he knew he was something more. He loved Harvey. Honestly, since the first meeting in that hotel room...


	3. Chapter 3

Mike thought for days what to do with that knowledge. What if Harvey laugh at him? Or worse if he pity on him? He has never been afraid to jump blindly in any adventure. This was something else. He had a lot to lose, but uncertainty was worse than any truth.

Although he had never been with a man so far, and how much he knew Harvey was not too. That was the smallest problem. He did not really think so much in advance, otherwise he would be even more frightened.

*

It's been almost a year since they did not work together when one day Harvey asked to help him with one case. Mike call him to his apartment. While Harvey came, Mike had already ordered dinner and cooled the beer.  
Harvey first time sees Mike's apartment. It's small but nicely decorated. Books are everywhere, because he recently started studying again. Harvey is so proud of him.

While sitting and doing everything as they once did, Harvey is again thrilled with Mike's amazing brain.

Luckily they does not sit side by side. Harvey barely abstain from touching him. He really tries to keep distance. But Mike does not really help. Every time he smiles or looks him with those blue eyes, Harvey's stomach drop down. He feels again as a teenager who fell in love for the first time. Is this possible?

After a couple of hours it's pretty late and Harvey says he should go. They did not find a solution, but Mike helped him a lot, so he said from where it can continue alone.  
Thank him and stood up to stretch his legs. At the same time, both of them rushed to pick up the paper from the desk and their hands were touched.

Both feel something like a power stroke and pulled hands at the same time. But Mike had enough of indecision. He stepped forward and touched Harvey's lips. Harvey closed his eyes but did not move. Mike lowered hand to his waist and drop kiss to his lips. Just where his fingers were before. Suddenly, Harvey seemed to be jolted out of sleep. With his right hand cover the back of his head and deepen the kiss.

From that moment on, everything was slightly blurred. Mike feels his hands tremble, but he does not care. He is determined as never in his life. Touch every perfect part of a man's face in front of him.

No matter how excited, still does not want to rush. Maybe this is just one moment, now and never again. He wants to memorize every second.

For the first time, Harvey lets someone else guide the game. Not because he does not know what to do, but it seems to him that in this case Mike can anticipate all his wishes and fantasies.

They take away part by part their clothing while their hands and lips are exploring. Mike no longer considering whether this is their both first time with a man, but he has spent all the accumulated longing to enjoy. Everything works by some feeling and hope for the best.

He liked how Harvey followed him in everything. For the first time he does not want to exaggerate, so everything looks more like a prelude than a sex in the true sense of that word.

Both are hard and ready. Mike decides that it is more than enough hand job for now. Even if that's all they'll ever do. This was much more intimate. Each Harvey sighs, when he reaches the right speed while holding with his right hand and pulling their two cocks, pushes him across the boundaries of madness.

Mike's bed is small and the sheets are not expensive, but Harvey would not be anywhere rather. It does not take long to both spill the cum over Mike's hand. After that falls on their side, breathtaking and sweaty. Mike stretched out his hand to the nightstand and with a handkerchief cleansed his hand and the drops that had ripped off by their chest and stomach. They lay looking at each other with a smile in silence.

"Wow" Harvey spoke first. Maybe he wanted to add something else, but Mike cut him off with a kiss. They are both on the same page and have all night to explore everything they're interested in ...

*

Harvey wakes up and is not sure where he is. This is not his bed, nor his apartment. Feel somebody's hand over the waist. He blink several times than turned and saw sleeping Mike. Now he looks even younger. Harvey smiles and overwhelmed him something that had never felt. He would not mind being here every morning by the end of his days.

He can not help himself but with free hand stroked his cheek. The day began long ago and probably both are late for work, but he did not care much about it.

Mike laughs in sleep and Harvey seems to have never seen something more beautiful. He hopes that this has something to do with him. When Mike clings closer to him and strengthens the clasp around his waist, he knows he has ...


End file.
